


Unorthodox Gifts

by Dandy_Denise



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy_Denise/pseuds/Dandy_Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Levi, why would you get… ‘this’…? What is the proper name for this? I just know it is the box that doctors use to dispose of their needles.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unorthodox Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! :)

“So you had this installed while I was at work?”

The older man with the undercut nodded. It was 11pm Christmas Eve and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, until Eren entered the home yelling.  


“Levi, why would you get… ‘this’…? What is the proper name for this? I just know it is the box that doctors use to dispose of their needles.”

Levi once again nodded. “You’re correct.”

The twenty three year old huffed in annoyance. “I am a 1L and you are a 3L in law school which means neither one of us plan on entering the medical field any time soon. Would you care to explain why you would have this… ‘box’…installed within my man cave?”

Levi’s eye began to twitch as he stared at the slightly taller, younger adult in front of him. Any other day, he adored the man who possessed the milk chocolate locks standing in front of him. He admired his sense of justice and his intelligence. However, right at this moment, he was beginning to question how this man, Eren, was even accepted into law school. “Weren’t you taught to make assumptions when you studied for the law school admissions test?”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Levi, what importance does this box hold?”

At that, Levi began to lose his patience. “Shitty brat, your dad was a doctor. Obviously this box refers to him in some type of way.”

And with that, the growing feeling of curiosity in Eren faded away and was replaced with gloom. His father had been missing for the past five years. And on that faithful day exactly five months ago, July 25th, Eren received a phone call from his friend Reiner asking him to come down to the station. Reiner’s golden eyes were full of sadness as he relayed the message to Eren. The infamous serial killer, Kenny Ackerman, had admitted to where he had hidden a handful of victims. Among those victims laid the remains of Grisha Jeager.

It didn’t help that Levi’s last name was Ackerman. During the weeks leading up to his first day of classes, August 20th, Eren had locked himself into his mancave. He didn’t want to communicate with the outside world. The father that he thought had abandoned him was dead. His father was murdered by the man who could possibly be his boyfriend’s biological father. No, Levi didn’t share any of Kenny’s physical features. Levi very strongly took after his mother and her French descent. However, on his mother’s death bed, she had admitted to a brief fling with Kenny. This was before his “glory” days. Eren was the first and only that Levi had notified of that secret. And even though all roads seemed to lead to the same direction, Eren wanted to possibly believe that there was a road yet taken that would lead to another possible father for his boyfriend.

“Eren,” Levi said softly snapping him out of his thoughts. The older man placed his hands upon Eren’s shoulders. “This ‘box’, as you keep calling it, is from your father’s clinic and I fought very hard to get it in my possession.” The bags under his eyes indicated the tiredness of the older man. “I know you and your sister, what’s her face, work very hard to preserve the memory of your father by leaving his clinic untouched. However, I have a greater purpose for owning this.”

Sea green eyes became glossy. The subject of his father was a touchy one for Eren. “What is the purpose?”

Levi gave a small sigh. “It’s a gift to help you move forward. I know you only became interested in going to law school when you still believed that Grisha had abandoned your family. I remember July 25th. I remember how you locked yourself away, in this very room of our house, to avoid the outside world. Especially me. It took me unscrewing the door knob off just to get in here so that I could hug you. I hugged you until you broke down in my arms and agreed to leave this room. It took a while for me to show you how much you were missing the outside world by locking yourself up in here.” 

Eren shuddered at the memory of crying to himself every day until his head hurt. It took some persuading from Levi for his job to not fire him. He needed that job dearly. Law school wasn’t cheap, and he didn’t want to live off of his boyfriend. They had been together for two years by then, but Eren would never put the responsibilities solely on Levi. No, not Levi with the inky hair and foul mouth. Not Levi with the hard exterior but softer interior. Levi loved him and his love was all that Eren needed..even though he sometimes wanted to quit his job. Studying for Torts was extremely diffcult after getting off of work at midnight.

“Eren, I know you’re putting up a façade. I pretend to be asleep every night while you sneak out of bed to come down here. I listen outside the door as you talk to your father’s picture and update him on your day.” Levi turned his head away. “Forgive me for spying, Eren.”

Said boy lifted his hands and placed them on the older man’s face. “It’s embarrassing to know that you’re aware of my actions… But, how is this strange ‘gift’ going to help me move forward?”

“As you are aware tomorrow, Christmas Day, is my birthday. And I thought that maybe you could start writing letters to your dad instead on talking to his picture. And when you are done, drop them in the box. It’s like your own personal mailbox, even though it was once use to dispose of needles. I should really disinfect that again…” Levi trailed off.

Eren buried his face into the crook of Levi’s neck. And that’s when the fresh wave of tears came. The two stayed like that for what seemed like eternity before he whispered two small words into Levi’s ear: “thank you.”

Levi ran his fingers through the milk chocolate hair. “The gift that I would like from you for Christmas and my birthday is to see you happy. And I decided that I could possibly help with that by giving you a small piece of your father.”

“You’re such a softie,” Eren joked placing gentle kisses on his lover’s forehead.

“Oi brat, if you keep kissing me like I’m the short one, I’m going to make you unhappy by permanently bringing you down to my height.”

And with that joke, all was right with the world.


End file.
